Today, people often utilize computing devices for a wide variety of purposes. Users can use their computing devices, for example, to communicate and otherwise interact with other users. Such interactions are increasingly popular over a social network.
Some interactions in a social network may include the sharing of content. Content can be shared in a variety of manners. One example of a technique to share content with a user in a social network is a news feed. The news feed can be a listing of content items (or stories) that are deemed appropriate for presentation to the user. The news feed for the user can include myriad types of content items. Such content items can include, for example, images uploaded by others in the social network of the user, descriptions of activities of connections of the user, articles regarding subject matter of interest to the user, advertisements directed to the user, etc.
A news feed can be managed by a server system associated with a social network. A client computing device in communication with the server system can download content items to be presented in the news feed. User experience in accessing and consuming content items in the news feed can depend on the communications link quality between the client computing device and the server system. When the communications link quality is poor, user experience can be burdened by latency.